Give Me Thy Faithfulness
by Squeaks1981
Summary: It's been something I've been thinking about for some time now. Adam finds out that his wife of Centuries has been lying to him from the start. He doesn't know what to do, or what to say.


**It's been something I've been thinking about for some time now. Adam finds out that his wife of Centuries has been lying to him from the start. He doesn't know what to do, or what to say.**

* * *

_At the bar with Adam, Eve, Ava and Ian..._

Adam, Eve, Ava and Ian were all at the bar. Adam and the two sisters were all wearing their dark sunglasses in the dim-lit room. Their aura saying "cool". Ian, being easily influenced Ian, also put on his sunglasses to join in on the party. Adam and Eve, cuddling in the corner. Leaving Ian with a tipsy Ava. It being very awkward, because he honestly thought that both sisters were Adam's so he didn't want to make a move. Plus, the way she was whining didn't really turn him on.

The musician vampire kept a close watch on everyone in the room. Just in case anyone got too close for comfort.

"Ian, let's go dance." Ava said in the most huskiest voice she could muster. Ian gave a look over to his friend, not really knowing what to do. Yeah, Ava was cute, but again; Ian wasn't sure if she also belonged to him or not.

"C'mon!" She whined, tugging on his arm. Still unsure, Ian sat quietly.

"Ian!" Ava pouted again. not used to being denied. Like a brat.

"Hey there, tiger. Wanna dance?" Came a voice soft as thunder. Sending chills up and down the human's spine. Ian looked to his left to find the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Dark, black straight hair tied up high on her head. Coming down to her slightly wide hips, completing her hour figure. Small, full, pouty lips. A small button nose with a ring protruding out of her left nostril. Her eyes were icy blue, like crystals. Literally taking his breath away. Even sitting on the barstool, he could tell that he was a great deal taller than her.

Ian gulped out of nervousness.

"Uhm.." Was the only thing he could get passed his lips. The woman smirked a little and took a sip of her corona.

"I could come back later if you want, big boy." She offered, arching her eyebrow in question.

"No! I just, uh..." Silence followed after that.

"He'd love to dance." Adam spoke up after being silent since they got there. His deep, strong British voice shook Ian out of his stupor when he answered for him. The human looked over to his friend, who gave him a small nod of his head. Ian looked back over to the woman next to him. She held out her hand, knowing that he would take it and follow her to the dance floor. On the way there, Ian noted to himself how tiny her hands were.

The unnamed woman led him to the middle of the floor. People were boxing them in, it was so crowded. After a while of dancing, they started making out, and for a second he thought he felt her slip something onto his tongue. Don't get him wrong, it wouldn't be his first trying something new, but people always tell what it was and what it would do to him. That's when it started getting really intense. His senses were slowed by a great deal. He could barely respond to anything. When felt his neck get bitten and he felt his blood being drawn. He couldn't react. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to call Adam for help, but he couldn't speak. Suddenly, his world was going black. However, before he knocked out, he noticed that the whole dance floor was littered with bodies. What scared him the most was that he couldn't tell if they were all dead or not...

_With the others..._

"Adam." Eve said in a low voice, concerning voice. Said vampire looked over to his wife only for her to direct his attention else where. What he was to say, shocking. Zombies all over the floor. Even the workers were affected by whatever was going on.

"Eve, Adam?" Ava said, very confused. Wondering what was going on.

"Get behind me, darling. Adam, let's go. Now."

"_Oh, that's not happening, my dear, undead children_." The three looked behind them to see the same woman that Ian danced with. Except now, her icy blue eyes glowed purple. Adam put the sisters behind him. Ready to fight.

"We don't mean any harm." He said carefully in a low voice. The woman chuckled, before speaking. Walking gracefully towards them.

"_Oh, I know. Can't a mother check on her children_?" That's when Adam quirked an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. Not fully understanding. Still, he stood his ground in front of the girls. A few seconds went by, no one speaking. Finally, the unnamed woman broke the silence.

"_It seems my eldest has yet to teach my new youngest_." She then looked to Eve with a threatening glare.

"_It be best if you told this young gentleman the whole truth, Eve. Or your mother will have to take care of things, and you know I hate conflict_." That's whenEve finally spoke up. Stepping to Adam's side.

"That's a complete lie. You love to cause chaos amongst the cosmos, Eres." The woman smiled, but put a hand over her heart as if Eve's words truly hurt her.

"_Now, is that anyway to speak to your mother, child_." Eve stood unmoving, giving her her best glare. Eres frowned, clearly upset.

"_Fine, be that way. Take care of your mess, Eve. I know you hate how I take care of things_." The woman looked over to Ava. A spine-tingling curl of her lips on her face.

"_Keep acting the way you are, Ava and I'll be here for you. And we both know that you wouldn't want that, now would you child of mine_?" Ava quickly shook her head, struggling to answer with words, before she squeaked out a reply.

"No mother." With that, purple smoked surrounded Eres and she disappeared...


End file.
